


Just a little bit of your heart

by bluevalentin3



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, MY BABYS WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING PERIODT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevalentin3/pseuds/bluevalentin3
Summary: Every time armie and his wife get into an argument he goes to the beach to calm down, every time he does though the boy named Timothèe who works at the beach shop with his father notices him and starts to fall for him. Timothèe helps heal the man and get him out of his broken marriage.(This is an AU, Armie and Timmy are not famous, Timmy is 19 in this and Armie is 31)(DISCONTINUED)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to white jeans by SALES for this chapter

Timothèe’s p.o.v 

I saw him about 4 times a week, random times, different days. I had wondered what made him come here so often, like yeah obviously people like the beach and it's hot out but I never saw the same people more than once. He had something going on and I'm contemplating whether I wanna figure that out or not.

I didn't know his name and didn't know if I ever would but he was very beautiful. More beautiful then most of the men I had come across in my 19 years of life. 

He had broad shoulders, a scruffy beard, kept smooth dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, thickish eyebrows. Small moles and freckles were scattered randomly on his neck, I wanted to kiss all of them. I remember the last time I saw him which was 2 days ago. He was wearing a white button down shirt that was unbuttoned a little to wear you could see a small patch of chest hair, black dress pants, dress shoes, but he ended up taking them off before he got to the sand to walk easier I assume.

That particular day I had watched him get out of his car slowly, I saw a tear slide down his cheek and my chest became tight and ached for him. He sluggishly made his way to the beach finding a spot to sit and sitting. He faced the ocean, knees pulled up to his chest and eyes alert but sad. He looked out at the sunset and so did I. I took in the beauty of the man in the eye of the sunset. 

"Timothèe helllo"  
"S-sorry dad"  
"Whatcha lookin at kiddo" dad asks while hanging tourist hats on a rack  
"The sunset"  
He smiled at me  
"Could you sweep the place for me"  
"Of course"  
I took the broom off the nail it hung on and began sweeping. Pressing play on the imaginary CD player in my head.  
⏯ now playing: white jeans by SALES⏯

 

It had always been me and dad. "Mom" left when I turned 2. I've had no contact with her. No I miss you's, no happy birthday, no merry Christmas, no I love you's, no mother's love. I always ask myself was it because of me and I know I will probably never get that answer. 

Don't get me wrong having dad was more than enough, he loved me with all of his being and has raised me with so much care but not having a mom will always hurt. 

He never explained to me why she left, every time I try to bring it up he gets mad or changes the subject and sometimes I see a couple of tears escape his eyes as he's walking away. It always leaves me to wonder, sometimes I even come up with scenarios in my head as to what happened. 

My chest aches most days and I am sad most days. I try not to show that emotion around dad, not that he's gonna get mad or call me a sissy or anything but I don't want him to worry or feel like he's not doing enough or have to pay money just for me to vent out some feelings, feel no relief, and then go home. 

 

I have learned to deal with it internally, sadness had become a normal common emotion. Laying in bed and not going out into the world had become a normal common activity. I only really helped dad out at the shop, went to the beach, read, and occasionally went out with friends but that was very rare. 

There was something about this man that was going to change me forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Timmy looks like elio in this story and Armie just looks like Armie lol


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to im a firefighter by cigarettes after sex for this chapter

Timothèe’s p.o.v

It’s a Friday night and I’m at this dumb party, don’t even know why I agreed to it besides knowing there was gonna be alcohol. I’ve had a couple of drinks I’m not drunk but I’m buzzed. It feels hot and sweaty in here with all these people, there are already people passed out on the couches, I’m gonna be soon enough if I don’t get out of here. I went to asks a friend who I knew was sober, he just came to party’s for the company 

“Hey aaron can you give me a ride man”  
“Sure”  
We walk out to his car and I request for him to drop me off at the shop, one because I need snacks and two because it’s only 2 blocks form my house so I can walk home  
it’s silent except for his shitty church music, fuck get me out of here  
“Thanks man”  
“Bye tim be safe”  
I nod  
It’s pretty late, around 11:30  
As I’m walking up to the shop I notice a car, his car.  
It’s late what is even doing here I only see him in the daytime, should I go ask him if he needs anything? Fuck it, liquid courage am I right  
He sitting in the same spot, running the sand through his fingers  
“H-hey you alright”

“Yeah I’m good” 

“No your not, your the only person out here at 11:30 at night staring blankly into the distance, what’s your story” I ask 

“And why would I be so willing to tell a stranger” he laughs 

“Don’t know” 

“My wife, we just had another argument for the 55th time this week and this is where I go to get away, it’s peaceful here” 

“Yea I notice you come here a lot, n-not that I stalk y-you or anything, I just work in the shop on this beach” 

“I know it’s alright kid, I’m Armie” he smiles at me 

“I’m Timothèe, s-sorry about your fight”

“It’s ok” 

“Well I gotta head home you gonna be alright” I ask him

“Yeah I’m actually about to head home myself” 

“Ok by Armie” I smile and wave at home 

“Bye tim” 

 

My heart is warm just from that simple conversation with him and it gives me hope but still this hurt is incredibly strong right now, I think I’m gonna go grab some alcohol cry and then head home hopefully dad isn’t to mad.

 

You might be wondering why I still live with my dad and am not i college, well it’s because I’m not ready to grow up and I keep denying and denying that I need to move on with my life and be a real “adult” my fucking anxiety prevents me from being an actual functioning member of society and I can’t just leave dad, I don’t want him to be alone, because I know being and feeling alone doesn’t feel good. 

 

I mean I have an idea of what I want to do, I wanna direct movies one day but I know it’s gonna take me and only me to make that happen. I will have to move on with my life at some point but for now I’m comfortable.

 

I stop at a local liquor store and grab a bottle of vodka, as soon as I’m out of the store I pop the top open and chug, the familiar burning sensation enters my body, it’s stong but is works, it’s like liquid medicine for when your mom fucking leaves you with no answers no calls 

I drink all the way home, I’m definitely drunk and dads definitely gonna be pissed 

I stumble up to the door and knock on it, great it’s locked, I’m gonna have to wake him up, after a few minutes of knocking, I end up having to bang on the door 

“Aye yo dad le- me innn” I cant even form a proper fucking sentence  
“Come on I know your awake fuckerrr” I laugh 

He opens the door with a frustared look on his face  
“Get your ass in here” he says 

“Again Timmy again” he says agitated 

“L-look I’m sssorry dad” my voice cracks on the word dad and I start sobbing 

“It’s ok” he says calmly 

He gathers me in his arms and holds me, I wipe my face on his shirt and continue crying, after a few minutes I stop, he takes me up to bed and tucks me in, he hasn’t done that in a long time, if I lived alone I’m not sure I would still be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments on the last chapter and I’m so glad you guys are liking it, here’s some angst, please forgive me!! Things will look up eventually :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hello honeys, I’m back after taking a break from some of my works to bring you this. I have pre written this story and have not felt more calmer writing one, I have actually been able to picture these scenarios in my head so that’s helped a lot, plus the beach is my favorite place, I hope you all like this.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated:)


End file.
